My Candy Love
My Candy Love is an online visual novel created by Beemoov, a company based in France. It is the United States counterpart to the original French site, Amour Sucré. Plot The story follows the life of an average schoolgirl— often referred to as "Candy"— that the player can name upon registering. Blurb "My Candy Love a brand new online flirting game for teen girls! With new episodes updated regularly, meet a multitude of different characters, make your own decisions, conquer the hearts of the boys you like and create your own unique story! CREATE YOUR CHARACTER Customize your character, choose her astrological sign, choose from several different hair styles and colors. Adapt her style using the variety of clothing available in the store as you advance through the episodes. You can also decorate your room with the items you win in the game. CONQUER THE HEARTS OF THE BOYS THAT YOU LIKE AND CREATE YOUR VERY OWN UNIQUE STORY Meet different boys, talk to them and try to conquer their hearts. Will you know how to get them to like you? Through a system of dialogues and various actions, watch your story develop as you make different choices. The episodes have several endings. With replays, you can try to discover them all! GO OUT AND DISCOVER THE TOWN Get to know the town, its shops, its school... Meet different characters who will give you missions. Fulfill the quests that they entrust you with in order to advance through the game. USE YOUR RINGS! Aquire rings with specific effects to achieve your goals more easily or create unexpected situations. Enjoy the game and see you in just a moment on My Candy Love!" Trailer Registration Coming soon... Gameplay Coming soon... Features Coming soon... Development Coming soon... Demonstration :Main Article: Episode 0 On the home page there is a tab labeled "Introduction". Clicking on it leads you to a short demonstration. A character called ChiNoMimi introduces herself to you and explains the various mechanics and features that My Candy Love offers. You're also able to test out a couple of those features such as moving around and the Love'o'Meter. Upon finishing the demo, you will be lead to the registration page. Audio On June 19th, 2015, background music and various sound effects were implemented as a permanent feature to coincide with International Music Day. The first International Music Day celebrated on MCL. Original soundtrack Coming soon... Sound effects While most sounds effects used were created by Beemoov, there are a few licensed sounds that they use. Here is a list of those sounds: *Vampire Bite *Sharp Punch *Freinage - big crash 5 *Sinister child laughing 2 *Wind space howling effect University Life Coming soon... Reception Coming soon... Other Countries Aside from the United States and France, My Candy Love has received multiple translations. ACTIVE=These are sites that are currently active and updated. USA My Candy Love, a game of love and flirting for girls! FRANCE Amour Sucré, jeu d'amour et de drague pour filles! UNITED KINGDOM Sweet Crush, a game of love and flirting for girls! BRAZIL Amor Doce, jogo de namoro e paquera para meninas! GERMANY Sweet Amoris, das Flirtspiel für Mädchen! HUNGARY Csábításból jeles, randijáték lányoknak! ITALY Dolce Flirt, un gioco d'amore e corteggiamento per tutte le ragazze! POLAND Słodki Flirt, gra, w której podrywasz chłopaków i umawiasz się na randki! RUSSIA Сладкий флирт : игра о любви и искусстве обольщения! SPAIN Corazón de Melón, juego de amor y ligue para las chicas! |-| DISCONTINUED= These are sites that used to exist before being taken down for one reason or another. 마이캔디러브 (Korea) マイキャンディラブ (Japan) Corazón de Bombón (Mexico) Min søde flirt (Denmark) Mijn Zoete Liefde (Netherlands) Sukkersøt kjærlighet (Norway) Sockerflirt (Sweden) FlirttiStoori (Finland) [http://www.sweetflirt.ro/ Sweet Flirt] (Romania) [http://www.askito-m.com/ Aşkito'm] (Turkey) Trivia * The web trailer uses Lysander's original French spelling (Lysandre) instead of the English spelling. See also * Episode List * Glossary References Category:Index